uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox
Etymology }|cube| cube ; etymonline : 1550s, from M.Fr. cube (13c.) and directly from L. cubus, from Gk. kybos "a cube, a six-sided die, vertebra," perhaps from PIE base *keu(b)-'' "to bend, turn." http://dictionary.reference.com/search?q=cube }} }|| cubicle ; etymonline : mid-15c., "bedroom," from L. ''cubiculum "bedroom," from cubare "to lie down," originally "bend oneself," from PIE base *keu(b)-'' "to bend, turn." http://dictionary.reference.com/search?q=cubicle }} }|| cubit ; etymonline : ancient unit of measure based on the forearm from elbow to fingertip, usually from 18 to 22 inches, early 14c., from L. ''cubitum "the elbow," from PIE *keu(b)-'' "to bend." http://dictionary.reference.com/search?q=cubit }} }|| cubo ; cubo#Latin : < Proto-Indo-European '*keu(b)-''' 'to bend, to turn' (acc. to Pokorny:1959:588), although not generally accepted. http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=cubo&diff=next&oldid=8877091 }} }|cubus| cubus ; kubos : Difficult to trace. The word passed to and from a number of languages http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=%CE%BA%CF%8D%CE%B2%CE%BF%CF%82&diff=3689336&oldid=3608098 (compare Latin cubus (mass, quantity)). Pokorny reconstructed Proto-Indo-European ''*keu(b)-'' 'to bend, to turn' (Pokorny:1959:588) although not generally accepted. }} dolmen ; etymonline : 1859, from Fr. dolmin applied 1796 by French general and antiquarian Théophile Malo Corret de La Tour d'Auvergne (1743–1800), perhaps from Cornish tolmen "enormous stone slab set up on supporting points," such that a man may walk under it, lit. "hole of stone," from Celt. men "stone." Some suggest the first element may be Bret. taol "table," a loan-word from L. tabula "board, plank," but the Breton form of this compound would be taolvean. "There is reason to think that this tolmen is the word inexactly reproduced by Latour d'Auvergne as dolmin, and misapplied by him and succeeding French archaeologists to the cromlech" OED. See cromlech, which is properly an upright flat stone, often arranged as one of a circle. Bible Old Testament in Basic English (1949) New Testament in Basic English (1941) Genesis Genesis Genesis * gen 1/bbe 11 * gen 2/bbe 11 * gen 3/bbe 11 * gen 1/bbe#gen 1/bbe 11 * gen 2/bbe#gen 2/bbe 11 * gen 3/bbe#gen 3/bbe 11 How to transclude : or ''pass passages from file to file. The is short for "transcludesection". ; =5}} cf. gen 1/kjv : =5}} ; cf. gen 1/bbe : =5}} ; =13}} cf. exo 1/kjv : =13}} ; cf. category:bible ; =gen}} cf. category:bible =gen}} ; cf. category:bible =exo}} Make life easier ; cf. gen 1/bbe : ; cf. gen 1/kjv : ; Exodus cf. exo 1/kjv : Exodus Trial and error : Extension ; : No work http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:StringFunctions ; }} : }} ; |0|4}} : |0|4}} ; : ; Books ' ' Gen Exo Lev Num Deu Jos Jud Rut Sa1 Sa2 Ki1 Ki2 Ch1 Ch2 Ezr Neh Est Job Psa Pro Ecc Son Isa Jer Lam Eze Dan Hos Joe Amo Oba Jon Mic Nah Hab Zep Hag Zec Mal ' ' Mat Mar Luk Joh Act Rom Co1 Co2 Gal Eph Phi Col Th1 Th2 Ti1 Ti2 Tit Phn Heb Jam Pe1 Pe2 Jo1 Jo2 Jo3 Jue Rev Anchor a4 : }: } * * * Collapsible Footnotes ; Quotes ; Comments